


Nanobots

by GirlGamer0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kiss, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Nanobots, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGamer0/pseuds/GirlGamer0
Summary: What if in the episode No-No Nanobots Beth Breen, the CFO had been smarter? Instead of simply controlling Ravi to do her dirty work and only trying to inject Lena at the end with nanobots, she started with Lena?From there, nanobot-Lena learns that her girlfriend, Kara Danvers is Supergirl. The information is relayed to Beth and things go spiraling out of control from there as she makes a special Red Kryptonite coated nanobot just for Supergirl.





	1. Capturing a Luthor

An expensive Mercedes-Benz pulls up to a non-descript warehouse in the middle of National City. The door opens and out steps Lena Luthor in red high heels and her signature black pantsuit. Looking around, she locks the car and enters the warehouse.

The echoes of her high heels travel down the seemingly abandoned warehouse. It isn’t until Lena reaches a control consol that she calls out, “Breen? You said you made a break-through?” She looks around, not seeing anyone.

Beth Breen clears her throat, making Lena jump. “Woah, sorry Lena!” She laughs, putting her right hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.” Breen says as she walks over the control consol, powering it up.

Lena looks around, not noticing anything new. “So what is this big discovery of yours Breen? You and Ravi made it sound exciting on phone....” Lena looks around. “Where is Ravi anyway?”

Beth types some long codes into the control console. “I gave him the rest of the night off. He deserves it.” While Lena inspects the case that contains the nanobots, Beth discreetly pulls a syringe filled with a silver, almost mercury-like liquid from her purse. 

Lena asks, “So what have we cured? Cancer? AIDS? TB?” Thinking that the big discovery has to do with the testing that Luthor Corp has been funding. Lena has always been the more optimistic and friendly of the Luthor clan.

Beth smiles, “Well, the trials have gone well. The nanobots have not been rejected by the host bodies. In fact it improved them in most cases, healing old wounds, broken bones, among other common ailments.”

Lena walks over to Beth, “Well, that is promising, but that doesn’t seem like a big discov....” Lena can’t finish her statement as Beth stabs her in the side with the syringe.

“You know Lena, you are too smart for your own good sometimes.” Beth says as she injects Lena with the silver liquid. “I discovered that with enough nanobots, I can control the hosts’ actions, body, and most importantly, their mind. You have been far too short sighted. I could control all of Wall Street with this. Or, if we can mass produce this, I could control the world.”

Lena gasps for air as she falls to her knees. She can feel the nanobots multiply and attach themselves to key areas of her body. Breen sets a timer, curious to see how long the transformation and reprogramming process takes place. Lena coughs repeatedly until she slumps to the ground and starts to convulse. The nanobots begin to attach themselves to her brain, providing a permanent signal and control to Beth or whoever knows the programming codes.

Of course, Beth is the only one who knows the full code, especially since Ravi’s home is now the dumpster outside. About 15 minutes after the injection, Lena’s convulsions stop. She returns to the standing position she was in prior to the injection. Lena pulls out the syringe and the whole heals instantly. She hands the syringe back to Beth. "Thank you Lena, and from now on, call me by my first name. I deserve some request."

“You’re right Beth, I am too smart for my own good, and you do deserve respect.. And I have been too short-sighted with this project.” Lena says in a delightfully loving tone. She bends down and kisses Beth’s Forehead tenderly before taking a seat next to her Mistress. Beth laughs as she now has full control over the biggest company in the world, which was her initial goal. Everything else she thinks will simply be an added bonus.

Beth bites her lip, ready to put her control over Lena Luthor to the test. “Lena, why don’t we go home and get more comfortable. I’d love to lay down in our bed.” Lena blushes and wears a beaming grin. She takes Beth’s hand and kisses it tenderly, “Of course darling, you always know what’s best.”

Meanwhile, Lena’s phone racks up missed call after missed call from her girlfriend Kara Danvers. She had placed it on Do Not Disturb before entering the warehouse. Kara is worried, but not to the extent that she needs to go and save the day. At least, not yet.

Lena still has the memories of dating Kara, but the nanobots are overriding any attraction she has to her. All she cares about is pleasing Beth, loving Beth. The nanobots only answer to her, as does Lena now.

***** To Be Continued *****


	2. Lena Can't Be Cheating? Can She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara suspects that Lena is cheating on her. But, she notices some subtle personality changes that makes her think more is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went back and watched the episode because I wanted to make sure that I had the CFO's name correct after a someone sent me a message on another site. Breen is her last name, and is what Lena, Ravi, and Kara called her. But she was called 'Beth' at least a couple of times, so wanting this to be more personal between Lena and Breen, as well as Breen and Kara (eventually), I went back and updated Chapter 1 to be correct.
> 
> Also, this chapter as a bit of smut. Not intending the entire series or all of my stories to contain it. Just felt like this one needed it...

***** Lena/Beth POV *****

Lena leads her mistress, Beth, back to the Mercedes that she pulled up in, helping her into the passenger seat the same way a gentleman would his girlfriend. She smirks to herself and walks around the front of the car getting into the driver's seat. Turning the ignition, Lena feels a finger under her chin. She turns, the finger guiding her, to face Beth. She leans in and instinctively gives Beth a passionate kiss, breaking with a smile.

Beth, who has an equally beaming smile says, "Lena, I am going to have so much fun testing my control over you. First, while we drive back to OUR home, I want you to call into Luther Corp, and promote me, publicly, to be the second in command of the entire company." Beth is already dialing Luthor Corp as she states her intentions to her brainwashed CEO. After the phone call, Beth leans over and kisses Lena’s cheek. Her plan the entire time was simply to get rich, having a beautiful and powerful CEO under her control was just an added bonus.

Lena pulls up to her townhome, scrambling around the car in her high heels to open the door for Beth. Wrapping her arm around Beth, she walks up the stairs, and opens the door. “Welcome home darling.”

Beth looks around and grins. “My stuff will be moved in soon.” She wraps her arms around Lena, pulling her into a romantic embrace. Beth laughs softly, “I thought the great Lena Luthor would have put up more resistance. Not that I care.” Eyeing the CEO up and down Beth smirks, “So, the bedroom?”

Lena grins. Sliding her heels off, she turns, leading Beth by the hand. “This way my love.” Beth has recognized the personality change and thinks that she may have injected Lena with a slightly larger number of nanobots than needed, not that she cares. It means no resistance and a loyal girlfriend.

Beth spins them around and sits in the bed. Biting her lip, she intends to put Lena, or moreso the nanobots to the ultimate test. “Lena, baby, how about you take that pantsuit of yours off? After all, I want to see how this bed feels when we lay together.” She smirks, unbuttoning her blouse. Lena meanwhile has a momentary thought of resistance, but it fades before Beth can see. She steps into the master bathroom to undress. When she returns, she finds Beth already undressed, but on her phone. “I’m just going to dial back the affection slightly, I want a girlfriend, not a love slave.”

Lena’s eye twitches as the nanobots make adjustments. “Of course Beth.....” After a few moments, Beth places the phone back in her purse and spreads her legs. “Well, are we going to make love like how we do every night Lena?” Beth hasn’t altered any memories, but has added that this is the couple’s nightly routine.

Lena struts to the bed, kneeling before Beth. She licks her lips and says, “You know, you look so beautiful in this position.” Her tone is much more of a girlfriend being romantic than a slave just trying to please her mistress. Beth decides she can go with this, because if anyone heard Lena prior to this, it wouldn’t take very long for them to figure out something was wrong. 

The two women flirt as Lena kisses up and down Beth’s body. Beth let’s out occasional laughs, which Lena thinks are ticklish or sensitive areas, when in reality, it’s Beth in disbelief that this worked. Eventually, Beth hints to Lena to go lower, which she does, kissing down her body in the process. And after a dramatic pause, Lena lowers herself between Beth’s legs. Beth moans loudly as she feels Lena inside of her. This was better than she had ever imagined. Her excitement just from the control over her boss, let alone the sex, quickly brings Beth to an orgasm. Beth sighs, “I... can get... used to this....” 

***** Several days later *****  
****Kara/Supergirl POV****

Kara Danvers is pacing around her apartment. She’s rambling to her sister, Alex Danvers. Alex has been trying to listen her sister’s rambling, but it’s gotten out of control. She takes a deep breath, “Kara, what guy isn’t answering you?”

Kara’s nonchalantly quirks, “Lena hasn’t answered my calls.” She continues to pace around the apartment. Alex meanwhile blinks, dumbfounded. 

“Wait.... back-up there... Lena?” She looks at her sister mouth slightly agape.

Kara blushes lightly and smiles. “Alex, remember, I was sent here to Earth to protect my cousin. And to learn from you....” Her cheeks flush red. “... and I guess picking up on feelings are a part of it....” She rubs the back of her shoulder nervously. “Surprise....” She laughs nervously.

Alex looks at her sister. “First, I’m sure Lena is just busy at work. Second...” She walks over, putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you.”

Kara sighs, “Maybe you’re right....” Kara looks eye sister in her eyes. “... maybe she has been busy for a week...”

Alex takes a step back, “A week? Exactly how long have you and Lena been....” Kara interrupts, “6 weeks.” 

Alex nods her head. “Well.... if you’re that concerned, why not swing by Luther Corp?” Clearly upset that Kara hid the fact that she was gay, and dating Lena, Alex grabs her stuff. “Anyway, I have to head over to the DEO, something about a weird substance found at the last Luther Corp warehouse break-in the other day.” Before Kara can say anything, Alex closes the apartment door behind her.

Deciding that Alex was right, she drives over to Luther Corp. Walking in, she gets stopped by the front desk, “Do you have an appointment Miss Danvers?”

Kara’s surprised, then remembers that Lena wanted their relationship secret and wanted a heads up in case she was in a meeting. “Oh, I uh.... wanted to have a quick word with Lena...” The guard raises an eyebrow. “Look, I know something happened at the warehouse a few nights ago and unless Luther Corp wants a story out in the press....” the guard waves her by, not wanting to risk his job.

Kara reaches Lena’s office and before she knocks on the door, she hears Lena on the phone. She hears something about ‘I’ve been thinking about you. Can’t wait for tonight. And something about adjustments.’ Kara sighs and knocks on the door and walks in. She sees Lena turn away to say ‘I love you,’ quietly.

“Kara, I assume you’re here about that substance that was found?” Lena says in a polite, but stern tone. Kara shuts the door and turns around. “That and... us. You haven’t been answering my calls!” She says with an equally stern voice.

Lena scoffs, “Danvers, if you think that I’m going to answer every call from a reporter, you have another thing coming.” She slides her chair back and stands up.

Kara has the same dumbfounded look that Alex has earlier. She knows that Lena has a privileged upbringing, but she was never this ‘better-than-thou.’ “Lena, are you sure you’re okay?”

Lena smiles, “I’ve never been better. If you don’t mind, stop investigating the substance. Nothing good will come of it.” Lena walks around the table, her black 7-inch high heels echoing on the hardwood floor. She goes to push Kara out of the way with her shoulder, but stops. “Hey Danvers, anyone ever tell you that without glasses that you look like Supergirl?”

Kara’s eyes go wide. She thinks that this is why Lena is acting the way she is. “I..... I’m really sorry.... I should have told you sooner.” She leans in and kisses Lena, although, she’s surprised when Lena doesn’t kiss back. “We’ll talk later.” She leaves.

Now, Lena had some help figuring this out. The nanobots, connected to the Luthor Corp servers, specifically Beth’s servers, matched Kara’s face though facial recognition. Once Kara leaves, Lena walks back to the phone and dials Beth, “Hey. We have a problem. Supergirl was just here.”

Meanwhile, Kara, sensing that something is very, very wrong, lingers in the hallway. Using her X-ray vision, she looks into the office, seeing Lena on the phone. Focusing it more, she sees what looks like a metal casing around Lenams brain. She covers her mouth as she focuses once more and sees that it is millions of tiny robots. She quickly leaves the building.

*****Meanwhile a few hours later*****  
****Alex POV****

At the DEO, Alex has collected a sample of the mysterious silver mercury-like liquid from the floor of a Luthor Corp warehouse that had been broke into. With it being a simple investigation, she went on her own, not wanting to deal with her own girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, because of the questions about Kara.

Putting vial with the sample in her pocket, she investigates other areas of the warehouse. Looks at some footprints, she hears glass crack. Looking under her foot, she doesn’t see anything. She slides her hand into her pocket, “shit.” She flings the vial out and across the room, her hand sliced open. The silver mercury-like substance covers the hand. 

She curses as she pulls her phone out to start the DEO decontamination policy. Before she can make the call however, she drops to her knees, her head pounding. She presses call just as she slumps over and begins to convulse. After about two minutes her eyes shoot open. She picks up the phone, “Sorry, reception in the warehouse sucks. There’s nothing here, whoever broke in cleaned the place.”

After hanging up, Alex looks at her phone. She types in a number. “Hello, Beth?” She walks towards some mirrored glass. “My name is Alex Danvers, Kara is my sister.... Yes, she is Supergirl.... Of course.... Yes.... understood.” Looking in the mirror, Alex’s eyes as the same that Lena’s were when she first became brainwashed. They twitch as Beth remote programs the nanobots in Alex’s head.

As Alex’s eyes return to normal, she smirks and walks towards the exit. In her head she has one mission, monitor Kara, and lure her to Beth. And that she must obey Beth no matter what.

*****To be continued*****


	3. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Lena perform some tests while Alex does her best to avoid letting J’onn detect her new thought patterns. Also, Kara confides in Alex about what she thinks she saw.

***** At L-Corp*****  
****Beth/Lena POV****

Beth is leaned over Lena’s desk. “Your sister is Supergirl? And you’re a DEO Agent? Good. You will report back to me. Keep yourself concealed. I will activate you when the time warrants.”

Lena bites her lip. She thinks to herself, ‘My Mistress really is sexy when she is barking orders.’ She listens to this half of the conversation and smiles when Beth hangs up the phone. “Well, Mistress, was I right?”

Beth looks down and blushes. “I have to admit, facial recognition in the nanobots was a better idea than I expected.” She leans down and kisses Lena before stands up and walking towards the door.

“Wait, Mistress...” She holds her scream to keep others from hearing. “Beth... where are you going?”

Beth grabs the door handle and spins around. “We need to run some tests Lena. If we are going to capture Supergirl, we need to have a plan.” She opens the door and looks expectantly at Lena. Taking the que, Lena gets up and follows.

The two women stop at security guards’ office. The same guard from earlier in the day is on duty. “Guard....” Beth stops and reads the ID Badge, “Simpson. Could you come with us?” 

The guard promptly agrees. Beth leads Lena and Simpson to the elevator. It goes down to a storage vault deep beneath the building. Beth loads an app on her phone, “We’re looking for case No. N.7.18.13.3.” The trio walk down to aisle seven. From there they walk to section seven. Beth reaches into a filing cabinet and pulls out a box from the 18th row.

“Come Lena, we have work to do,” Beth says. Lena, not willing to disappoint, follows behind closely. The two women leave Simpson puzzled. But he shrugs it off as something above his pay grade and goes back to his post.

Back in Lena’s office, Beth is examining different records about the nanobots. She muses, “We know they are effective in the bloodstream, but what if they are injested?” Lena laughs as she waltzes around the room.

“Mistress, you’re planning on capturing Supergirl?” She struts over and picks up the notes. “Since metal can hardly affect her Kryptonian skin, you may need something better to affect her mind.”

Beth smiles in delight. She loves this new cold, calculating, and evil Lena that she programmed. And of course, Lena is absolutely devoted to her. “Yes, but Kryptonite will just weaken her....”

Lena interrupts, tapping her fingernails on a safe. She turns the dial a few times and opens the door. “I had stockpiled several different forms of Kryptonite, in case Supergirl ever went rogue....” pulling out two shelves lined with most known colors of Kryptonite, she puts it on the table. “Lex has told me that red removes an morality a person has. And makes them fairly loyal to the person supplying them with it.” A wickedly devious and evil grin forms on Lena’s face.

Beth leans over the table and kisses Lena. “I love the way you ‘think.’” She laughs a little at the thought. Lena hasn’t had a truly independent thought in days.

Beth walks to a mini-fridge that Lena has in her office. Looking at the selection inside, different wines, a couple of beers, and several sodas. She pulls a dark soda bottle out, and pours one of several vials of nanobots inside it. Looking back at Lena she says, “Who should be our first test subject?”

Lena grins. She presses her finger on the button for the intercom. “Guard Simpson to my office please. Guard Simpson to my office.” She looks at Beth, removing her finger from the intercom. “What better way to eliminate the suspicion and independent thinking Simpson has had since he guarded us when picking up the blueprints.”

About five minutes later, the door to Lena’s office opens. “You wanted to see me Miss Luther?” Simpson says with a curious tone, seeing both Beth and Lena sitting at the desk.

Lena smiles, “Yes, please come have a seat.” She places a soda bottle on the table. She takes a sip from her own, nonchalantly. “We’re reviewing the companies finances, and want to go over the security budget.” She says as Simpson sits.

“Jonathan, we want to know your thoughts on cutting some of the security budget.” Beth says as he takes a sip. The shock causes him to cough. And that in turn makes him take bigger sips of the soda. “Well.... erm, that’s.... how will you secure your building without guards?” He says, implying a union strike.

Beth smirks, “Trust me I have a back-up plan.”

Jonathan, frustrated, pleads the case of the security guards. How some have allowed Miss Luthor and both Miss Danvers in the past, Now Miss Breen, their privacy. Beth raises an eyebrow to Lena. Jonathan goes on and on about different reasons why the security budget should not be slashed.

Lena leans over to Beth and whispers, “it’s not working.” Beth whispers back, “give it time.”

Jonathan starts ranting about the buildings’ cyber security, which is in the overall security budget, and how it can be ransomed. As he explains the danger of ransomware, he sudden stops. His right eye begins to twitch as he slumps backwards in the chair. Like Lena and Alex before him, he begins to convulse as the nanobots take root.

A few minutes later, he seemingly calms down. Looking at Beth he says, “Mistress, what are my orders?” His voice is much more monotone, like that of a drone.

Beth kisses Lena, “Now, how to get these and Kryptonite in Supergirl?”

***** At the DEO ******  
****Alex POV****

Parking her car as she arrives at the DEO for another day of work, all Alex can think about is her mission, monitor Supergirl’s movements, find a way to lure her to Mistress Beth. She takes a deep breath to essentially reset her thoughts before walking in.

Reaching the office floor she kisses her girlfriend, Maggie, before tossing her jacket on a chair.

“Hello Alex,” a male voice behind her says.

Alex turns and smiles. “Hey J’onn. Any update on that false call at the L-Corp Warehouse?” She says as she walks towards the break room. She thinks, ‘coffee,’ as she opens the door.

J’onn follows, “Actually yes.” He pulls out his phone and shows her a surveillance photo of the silver liquid and someone running towards the door. “This was about 30 minutes before you got to the warehouse. Are you sure there was nothing there?”

Pouring a cup of coffee into a cup, Alex shrugs. “When I got there, I didn’t find anything. I spent about 15, 20 minutes scouring the building. No footprints, no liquid, nothing. Did the security cameras find anything else?”

J’onn slides to another photo. “Just you calling the DEO.” Alex does her best not to internally smirk that her mistress altered the camera footage. J’onn narrows his eyes, suspicious that something is wrong. 

Before he can say anything or investigate this strange thought pattern more, Maggie pokes her head in. “Alex, Kara’s here. She’s.... a little emotional right now.” Alex takes that as her cue to leave the room.

J’onn looks at Maggie, “Miss Sawyer, have you notice anything different about Alex lately?” Maggie shrugs, “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Crossing his arms, J’onn says, “Alex seemed strangely pleased that about the surveillance cameras.” Maggie blushes, causing J’onn to raise an eyebrow.

She clears her throat, “Umm.... we wanted to spice things up lately.... and uh.... she had asked me last night about.... um.....” J’onn puts his hand up. reading the thought patterns he already knows. Alex suggested to, in no exact terms, make a sex tape with her girlfriend. He still finds this new urge strange, but it seems like it has nothing to do with L-Corp.

Meanwhile, Alex finds Kara sitting in a chair, sobbing in the main office. She drops to her knees and takes Kara’s hands, “Kara, take a deep breath and talk to me.” Kara takes a deep breath, but rambles incoherently.

“Kara... I don’t understand.” Alex says with a nervous concern.

Kara takes another deep breath. “I... went to see Lena. She was.... on the phone with someone else, told them that she loved them.”

Alex rubs Kara’s hands, “Kara it might have been her mother.”

Kara’s sobbing stops in it’s tracks. Sternly, she says, “You know the relationship Lena has with her family. She would NOT be saying that to anyone there.”

Alex, leans up and kisses Kara’s forehead. “Maybe she’s still experimenting? It took....”

Kara interrupts her. “I looked inside.”

“Excuse me?” Alex says, her voicing cracking.

“After I left, I looked inside Lena’s office. I was so frustrated I focused too much and saw inside Lena’s head. Alex, there were thousands of tiny robots in her head.” Alex, horrified, covers her mouth. However, her horror is that Kara could easily discover her.

A throat clears behind them. J’onn walks forward, hands behind his back. “That may explain the recent changes at L-Corp. CFO Beth Breen is now the ‘co-CEO,’ and the company announced a ‘groundbreaking discovery’ in neurological science.”

Thinking quicker than J’onn can pick up, a feature of the nanobots, Alex says, “Do you think that Lena is being controlled?”

J’onn nods, “It is very possible.” Looking back st Kara, Alex says, “Let me grab you a towel. You’re make-up is running.”

As Alex walks away J’onn looks. He’s detected something, but hasn’t figured it out yet. “Kara, keep an eye on your sister.”

Kara looks up at J’onn, confused. “It’s probably just something she has planned for Maggie. It appears the two have gotten more serious as of late....” Kara interrupts, “.... but you’re not sure.” J’onn nods.

Kara looks towards her sister, and says, “I’m sure it’s nothing. I trust her.”

***** To be Continued *****


End file.
